


Table for Two

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Osamu is an only child, a bit with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Kiyoomi has just finished his morning run through his favorite secluded trail that ends in a particularly nice view over a waterfall, right beside the perfect giant boulder to lean on for stretching out his hamstrings, quads, and glutes. There are no bugs, not too much sun, and fresh, sweet air with none of the pollen that irks him.  Any other dust and spores floating around are blocked by his allergy mask anyhow. He pushed himself on his run, but he feels serene, warm and limber, until he hears the most dreadful sound coming right towards him from the path leading up to the parking area."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a twitter thread - posting here because why not? ♥ Please enjoy!

**"Table for Two"**

♦

Kiyoomi has just finished his morning run through his favorite secluded trail that ends in a particularly nice view over a waterfall, right beside the perfect giant boulder to lean on for stretching out his hamstrings, quads, and glutes. There are no bugs, not too much sun, and fresh, sweet air with none of the pollen that irks him. Any other dust and spores floating around are blocked by his allergy mask anyhow. He pushed himself on his run, but he feels serene, warm and limber, until he hears the most dreadful sound coming right towards him from the path leading up to the parking area.

"ATSUMU!" A voice bellows - a human voice - but it's nearly drowned out by the ecstatic barking of a golden retriever that has slipped his leash and bolted for Kiyoomi with his tongue out and drool flinging with every bounding step of his paws.

The dog is clearly intent on tackling him, and Kiyoomi scrambles for safety up on top of the boulder, forehead wrinkled in a crease of distaste when the dog skids to a stop and pops up on it's hind legs, front paws on the boulder where he starts tapping the space in front of Kiyoomi's shoes, barking and panting and yipping animatedly while his tail wags and wags. Kiyoomi straightens to his full height, eyes narrowed at that mischievous canine smile, when the dog's owner finally catches up.

"Atsumu, down!"

The dog ignores him.

Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow, unimpressed with the overall lack of discipline.

"Sorry," the man grins. "He's a disobedient shit, but he's harmless. Are ya ok?"

Kiyoomi considers the question, looking from the drooling, energetic dog, to the man taking up a firm hand on the dog's leash.

"I hope he's had his vaccines," Kiyoomi says, crossing his arms.

The man laughs. "'Course! He's up to date, his rabies tag is right here on his collar," he pulls the dog away from the boulder so he can show off the shiny metal tag.

Kiyoomi nods. The dog's tail is still wagging, and tongue lolling, but he sits down happily at his master's side. The man ruffles his dog's head. Then he cocks his chin, looking up at Kiyoomi with a smirk. He puts a hand by his mouth and leans in, like he's sharing a secret.

"He's had his balls snipped too, but don't tell 'im that -- he likes to chase after all the good looking people he comes across." Then, the man's eyes slowly travel down from Kiyoomi's eyes to his running shorts to his ankles, and then back up, letting his appreciation show in the curl of his smile.

Kiyoomi feels his cheeks burning.

He reassesses this man, a stranger on the trail, with dark hair and droopy eyes, but there's something appealing in their depths. Declarative, and also promising. He's wearing hiking shoes and workout clothes which are immaculate, despite the presence of a fluffy, blonde beast with a tendency for energetic physical overtures.

Kiyoomi can't help being a little curious. "Only chase?"

The man's brows lift. "'Fraid that's all he can do, poor bastard." Then they lower again in a conspiratorial leer. "But when I meet a very attractive person, like yerself, for example, there's a lot more options on the menu, such as... Breakfast?"

Kiyoomi doesn't miss the suggestion behind the man's smoky, smoldering expression, the one that's not only offering him breakfast today, but also tomorrow, the next day, or any other day of the week. It's irrational, but Kiyoomi's mouth waters, eyes flitting over the fit of the guy's workout gear, the muscles in his calves, the obvious strength in his hands. The idea of getting to know this man better tightens things low in his belly, and heats up his stomach.

Kiyoomi shifts his weight to one hip, looking down from his perch on the boulder. "I could eat," he replies, affecting nonchalance. 

The man grins, eyes sparkling in anticipation, much like his dog's.

Kiyoomi glances at the retriever. Then he points to the man, and himself, and nods. He points to the dog, and shakes his head.

"Haha, don't worry." The man ruffles the dog's scruff, then tugs on his ear affectionately. "I'll let 'im run off his stupidly extra energy, and then meet you in an hour. Pick yer favorite cafe. How's that?"

Kiyoomi nods.

"Name's Osamu." He pulls out his phone from his front pocket, and for a second Kiyoomi sees the corner of a travel pack of antibacterial wipes - he'd recognize the package anywhere. His heart rate starts to increase, and he touches his chest subconsciously.

"Can I get yer name?" Osamu looks up at him, phone at the ready.

"Kiyoomi."

Osamu repeats his name, drawing out the middle sounds and holding his gaze. The sound of his name on Osamu's tongue is beautiful, with hints of the erotic.

Kiyoomi swallows. He recites his number, and Kiyoomi feels Osamu's answering text buzz in the pocket of his running shorts, along with the notification sound of temple bells.

"Tha's me," Osamu says, grinning, head tilted with boyish charm.

Kiyoomi takes out his phone and sees the new text from an unknown number, and nods.

"Okay, Kiyoomi, text me where ya want to meet, and I'll see ya in an hour." Osamu gives him another flirty glance, while he tugs on his dog's leash. The dog stands up, instantly re-energized, tail wagging and paws dancing back and forth.

Kiyoomi can relate.

"An hour," he agrees, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Osamu lifts a hand to wave. "Looking forward to it, Kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi lifts his hand, mirroring him, as Osamu starts to lead his dog down the trail. Osamu turns his body sideways to keep Kiyoomi in his sights, despite the tugging on his arm from the golden retriever.

"Oh, and, make sure ya bring yer appetite!" Osamu grins, and then winks.

Kiyoomi flushes. He nods.

Osamu laughs and then turns down the trail between the rows of trees, his dog pulling him faster and faster downhill. Kiyoomi watches him walk away, noting his delicously broad shoulders, and his very attractive ass. Then he sees it -- a slim handle jutting out from Osamu's back pocket, one that Kiyoomi would recognize anywhere.

Kiyoomi crouches down on the boulder, fingers clutching his shirt, head resting on his knees, eyes glued to the mini lint roller in Osamu's pocket as his breakfast date disappears into the foliage.

He swoons. 

\--

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Could not resist the Omigiri train! ♥ Ninth work for this ship tag - yeah!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on twitter! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
